Why Do Things Have To Be So Difficult?
by pink-lemonade-86
Summary: *Chapter 4 & 5 Up* G/V ficcie. A/Uish. Okie, so I'm bad at summaries, who isn't? LOL, just read it if you wanna! ^.^()
1. I am Saiyaman! Or at least I WAS...

A/N: This is going to be about...uh....Videl and Gohan. Why you ask? Because I said so! mwahaha *cough* *hack* And as for this chapter, it's mainly going to have Videl buggin' Gohan again! But this is after all the other times she did...kinda like an cut out DBZ episode, lol. And I'm making Goku come back! Why you say? Because I can...that's why....grrrrrr! But something not expected...alright, REALLY expected should, or I would LIKE to happen, heheheh.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned DBZ...do you think I'd be wasting my time writing about it? Hai, didn't think so! hahaha! Wait, knowing me I'll have a few originals here and there...so...I own them! lol  
  
And so it begins.....  
  
She smirked up at him.  
  
"Oh, really, Mr. Saiyaman?" She poked him in the chest and made him look even more nervous. "Why don't you just take off that mask and tell me who you are?!"  
  
He tried his best to regain his composure, but was failing miserably. He scratched his head. (A/N: Even though he's wearing a helmet and I noticed him doing that...Bulma really outdid herself this time! Weeeeeeeee! Helmets you can scratch...geez, lol j/k)  
  
"Uh, I can't really do that you see...uh..." He trailed off, something he did beyond count. He thought for an excuse to get away without her chasing him in her jetcopter. Gohan made his voice deeper as he always did when in Saiyaman 'mode' as one might call it.  
  
"You, uh, what?" Said above normal speaking voice in agitation. He laughed nervously. She stepped closer and he started to sweat and shake from fear of getting discovered, but stood his ground. "C'mon! No one else is around!" She spoke quickly. "Just at least tell me!"  
  
"I have my reasons why I can't tell you any of this! Strictly confidential!" He stated while he had his finger swaying back and forth. Videl stomped her foot in anger.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyways! Because no matter where you go, I'm going to follow you! And when you aren't paying attention, I'm going to rip that goofy mask of your head!" Videl yelled in his face. (A/N: I would have found it hilarious if Gohan said 'Bring it on!', but it's not...Gohanish. hahaha)  
  
He smirked his goofy little smirk that you just wanted to slap off his head sometimes. (A/N: My personality is closest to Videl's on DBZ if you haven't noticed...I think that's why I'm like, in love with Gohan, lol, but then again, who isn't, ne?)  
  
"I guess I'll just have to be extra careful from now on, huh?" With that he materialized and left a confused Videl searching around.  
  
"Not again!" Videl was doing that little anime arms waving around thing whilst continuously screaming. "Get back here you! You can't do that it's cheating! This isn't fair! How did you do that!? WHERE ARE YOU!!!!???? SHIT!!!!!" A little girl with blonde pigtails that seemed to be with her mother looked over at Videl screaming. She just blinked and looked in the sky.  
  
"Hey, mommy! Isn't that Gohan!?" Marron shrieked, pointing into the sky. "I wanna go see Gohan! Please, Mommy! I haven't seen him in a long time! Maybe he has some candy..." All of a sudden Videl stopped screaming and jumping and turned around at the little girl. Then Marron yelled out..."GOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 18 just stood there a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Marron, you should stop. Let's go back to visit Bulma and then we'll go see Gohan. Just stop screaming, like a good little girl. You might scare people." 18 said in her usually flat voice.  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" She said as she continued licking a lolipop.  
  
"Wait!!!!" Videl screamed, caused both of them to just look dully at her.  
  
"What do you want, we're busy." 18 said in her flat voice yet again.  
  
"Is that really Gohan?" She asked putting on a pure, innocently curious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah! It's Gohan! I hope he has candy for me this time!" Marron chirped.  
  
"Let's go, Marron. We need to get back to what we were doing." 18 said while holding her hand and started walking off. Marron smiled and started skipping. "Yay!" They left immediately leaving Videl and as soon as they did her lips curled into and evil smile. She quickly threw her capsule down and jumped into her jetcopter.  
  
*_@_*  
  
Gohan had smiled as he fly home. 'I'm so glad that I know how to materialize and she doesn't! Otherwise I would NEVER get away from her! Geez...she's worse than-!' He was pulled out of his thought quickly. Then he heard it.  
  
"Hey....Gohan!"  
  
A/N: I'm just going to end it here for now. Mainly because my mom is yelling at me to get off and I would like to post thing stupid thing today. Well, hope you guys review! Believe me, I will heart them even if they are mean, lol, yeah, I'm weird....heheh  
  
*You suddenly hear chanting in your head....'press the review button....press the review button...oh, you know you like it....yes you do! ah, yes you do!'* Okay, so it's a sucky chant! lol, buh bye dudes. 


	2. My family & friends can't keep their mou...

A/N: I read the reviews and thankies everyone! I'm calming down on the AN, I didn't realize there was that many, eep! But....Wow...I didn't really expect to actually get around 10...whoa...I was only expecting like, 2 or something, lol. *nervous laugh* Well, while I was about to go to sleep I had some ideas come to me! bwahahaha, here they are! Some of them, lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....but I do own Gohan and Trunks!!! *drools* Miiiiiiine, hmph, fine, they really aren't....*teardrop*  
  
*_@_*  
  
Gohan looked to his left. He screamed. "VIDEL!?!?!?" He let it slip a little too fast. Shit....was all he could think. She just smirked. "So it IS you, Gohan! I knew it! No use hiding it now! I have proof...somewhat..." Her smirk faltered for only a second, but grew again. Gohan was speechless as he continued to fly, staring at her. How did she find out so quickly?  
  
"What proof? What are you talking about...?" Was all he could think of saying.  
  
"We can talk about it at....YOUR house. See ya there!" With that she put her jetcopter into a higher speed and took off, leaving Gohan in the dust. "What the-?" He floated in the air rather dumbfounded. "How did she find out and with what proof?" He smacked his head. "And how did she find out where I live?" He muttered into his hand.  
  
With that he took off at an enormous speed towards his house.  
  
*_@_*  
  
Chi Chi was working around the kitchen because of her always hungry family. I swear, I don't know HOW I don't run out of food at all! Good thing Goten is good at catching fish...she thought simply. She started to cook some rice when she heard someone come in.  
  
"Hey, Mom! I caught a big one-WHOA!" She heard a thud and what sounded like flopping. Chi Chi just smiled. "Owwwww, you stupid fish! That hurt! C'mere you stupid thing, here fishy, fishy, fishy! Here fishy, fishy, fishy....ARGH!!!!" Chi Chi heard a crash and her eyes widened.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!! What did you break THIS time!? Ohhhhh, it better not have been that vase of mine that I got from your grandfath-" She stepped out to see that Goku was the one that broke something, trying to help Goten with the fish.  
  
"Oh, it's alright Chi Chi! It was just one of those stupid little bears! Ugh...." He grunted when the enormous fish tried to sweep him off of his feet. She watched as Goten jumped on the fish's' back.  
  
"Wee! This is fun! Whoo-hoo!" The fish flopped around with all it's strength trying to throw Goten off, but he held on with all his Saiyan strength. Chi Chi surpressed a laugh as she tried to talk. "Take that thing outside if this is how stubborn it's going to be! Out of my house!"  
  
She yelled while holding a wooden spoon in her hand and looked at it. "AH! My food!" She ran back into the kitchen. Both Goten and Goku looked into the kitchen with a dreamy look on their face and almost started drooling.  
  
"Food....mmmm." They said in unison.  
  
The fish was still flopping around and Goku sighed. "Let's just get this over with, what do you say?" He asked Goten. He put on a smile.  
  
"Yeah! This is getting kind of annoying is you ask me." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Alright. Let me do it this time since you can't control yours as much." Goku said and Goten just nodded. "Good. Now step away." Goten listened to his father as he sent a very small ki blast through the fish and left a very small black spot on the floor. "Oops...I didn't think that it would do that." He just scratched his head.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Goten said laughing.  
  
"Uhhh, neither of us did it!" With that, Goku pulled a part of the rug over the spot. "There." They both started laughing.  
  
They brought the fish to Chi Chi and she started to cook it along with many other things. She shooed them out of the kitchen because 'They were going to ruin the food with their drooling.' Goku and Goten decided to spar outside when they both stopped and looked to the sky. "I can feel Gohan..." Goku said.  
  
Goten smiled, laughed, and jumped up and down in happiness. "Yay! Gohan is coming home! Yay!" Goten said while running around his father.  
  
"But someone else is coming too...." He finished. Goten stopped.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked innocently while tilting his head to the side. Goku shrugged. "I don't feel anything wrong with it so it can't be THAT bad..." Videl's jetcopter was in view and closing fast. Goku and Goten's hair started to whirl around their face. The jetcopter started to land a few meters away. "...could it?" Goku finished as Videl jumped out and recapsuled it. She stuck it in one of her pockets. Goku just scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, may I....help you?" Videl stood a few feet away.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for someone. Now what's taking him so long?!" She said rather loudly, causing Goku and Goten to jump a little.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" Goten asked, poking his head out of behind Goku's legs. Videl looked down at him. 'What is this? It's like there's two of them! Freaky.' But she did have to admit he looked a lot like Gohan. 'Must be his little brother.' She thought.  
  
She turned back to the sky with her hands on her hips. "Gohan." She said while smirking a little. Goku jumped a little.  
  
"Oh! You must be a friend of Gohan's!" Goku said while smiling. Goten blinked in confusion.  
  
Videl smirked even more. "You could say that." She said with a little force, but neither of them seemed to notice.  
  
"Well, I'm Goku! Gohan's father!" He said with a happy face on. Videl just turned around and looked at them and was about to say something when Goten jumped out from behind and ran past her.  
  
"Gohan! You're home! Yay!" He ran up to Gohan and Gohan swooped him up. He's not in his Saiyaman outfit anymore, she thought.  
  
"Yeah. Is Mom done cooking yet? I'm starving!" Gohan said while smiling at his little brother. 'Man, they all look and act so innocent! It almost makes me sick! It is kind of cute though. In a weird sort of way or course.' Videl though and humphed. They all turned their attention to her.  
  
Gohan's voice faltered considerably. "Oh, hey Videl! What...are you doing here?" He asked as if he didn't know anything about what had happened earlier. She stalked up to him as he put Goten down. She stuck her finger up in his face.  
  
"Don't play that kind of game with ME, Mr. Saiyaman! I KNOW that you are Saiyaman, Gohan! So don't try lying! It makes me angry!" She said while stomping her foot and grinding it into the ground. Goku and Goten put on frightened looks on their faces. Goten tugged at Goku's pants.  
  
"Daddy, she's scarier than Mommy! I thought you said it couldn't be a bad thing!?" Goten ran inside while all of them looked at him, bewildered.  
  
"I swear, I don't-" Gohan got cut off by his father.  
  
"You told her you are Saiyaman, Gohan?" He asked innocently. Gohan was about to  
  
start yelling, but Videl did it for him.  
  
"HA! MORE proof!" She said while pushing him a little, but of course he didn't go anywhere.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!" Gohan yelled and his face seemed to be turning red. Goku raised his hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Okay, okay! You know I can't think on an empty stomach!" With that he just walked into the house. Gohan muttered something about him not being able to think even if he had just eaten.  
  
"What was that Gohan?" Videl asked, smirking. She had heard what he said, but felt like making him feel intimidated.  
  
"Nothing." Gohan said then remembered what he had wanted to ask her. "What was your first proof?" Videl just smiled.  
  
"A little girl in the park told me!" She beamed up at him like it was funny, even though it was. Gohan looked bewildered.  
  
"A little girl!?!? And you believed her!?!?" He asked and almost fell down as he stepped back.  
  
"Well, she seemed to know who you were. She kept screaming out, 'GOHAN! GOHAN!' and something about wanting candy and her mother said something about visiting someone then coming to visit you-" She was cut off from a yell from the house. Goten came running out towards the two arguing teenagers. He was running around wildly and laughing.  
  
"Gohan! Guess what!? Krillin just called and him, #18, and Marron are coming over!" With that said he ran back inside. Videl snapped her fingers.  
  
"That's her name! A little girl named Marron told me!" She said in excitement. Gohan leveled his eyes.  
  
"How old is she?" He asked.  
  
"She looked around four or five." She replied.  
  
"What color is her hair?"  
  
"Blonde."  
  
"How was she wearing it?"  
  
"Pigtails."  
  
"Damn!" Gohan snapped his fingers. "Well...you won't tell anyone my secret will you?" Gohan voice started cracking up. She smirked.  
  
"You have to do a few things for me first. As long as you do them, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Promise?" He asked, not really trusting his voice or her for the time being.  
  
"Promise." She smelled food.  
  
"So? Can I stay for dinner? Because I'm really hungry!" She ask as she put a hand to her belly and both heard it growl.  
  
Gohan fell over.  
  
A/N: Yes! SCORE! Only TWO AN in this one! See...I'm capable, lol j/k. Well, this one is a lot longer than the first one cause I got up super early. Been working on it since 6 somethin' and now it's 8:36...lol. Course it won't get on the web til a few hours later, lol oh well. Well, I think this chapter is okie. Review if you wanna!  
  
*Look at the pretty little review button....go ahead...I know you wanna....* lol j/k 


	3. The Saiyans are very...very...hungry...a...

A/N: lol, mebbe I should do one about my weird Author Notes...But then I just wouldn't have any time to write out this one, so, nah. I don't think so, maybe later! ^.^ If any of you like humor, and Final Fantasy VII, you should go read mine...but if you have a weak blatter you really shouldn't if you don't wanna piss your pants! lol, on with my off-the-top-of-my-head Chapter 3! Weeee!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gohan...but I want him...oh baby oh baby. lol  
  
*_@_*  
  
Chi Chi was bustling around the kitchen when Goku walked in. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Where's Gohan? I want him to set the table since you and Goten can't seem to do it without breaking anything." She said jokingly. Goku gave a short laugh while Goten pouted.  
  
"He's out talking to a friend." He said while jutting his thumb towards the door. Chi Chi blinked.  
  
"A friend? He's not the fighting type is he?" She gave a small sigh. Goku blinked.  
  
"Uh, he's a she, Chi Chi, and I don't know if she-" Goku was cut off abruptly.  
  
"A GIRL!?!?" She jumped up and almost dropped a piece of fish. She had a surprised look on her face as she ran to the window and peeked over the rim of the window sill. Goten tilted his head to the side while Goku tried to pry Chi Chi away from the window.  
  
"What's the big deal? She's just a girl." Goten said while swaying his legs back and forth in the chair he was sitting in, with the floor out of his reach. Chi Chi turned to look at him with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Oh, my little Gohan is going to get married!" She said clasping her hands with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no. This can't be good..." Goku said quietly under his breath. Chi Chi jumped back to the window again.  
  
"Look at the way they look at each other! They must be in love!" Chi Chi said as Goku looked out the window.  
  
"It looks like they are about to rip out each others throats to me!" Goten said in a flat tone as he floated behind his mother. It looked like Chi Chi's nostrils flared, which made Goten fly away from her grasp in fright.  
  
"Chi Chi, you really shouldn't say that kind of stuff. For all you know she could be asking him for a fight to the death. I mean look! They were just screaming at each other. Just calm down." He watched as they both started walking towards the house. "Now don't say anything, you will just make Gohan upset even more!" He whispered quickly.  
  
Chi Chi was being a little stubborn, but just nodded and hurried back to the kitchen.  
  
Goku and Goten quickly started doing what they were doing before...which was nothing I guess. Except Goten forgot to stop levitating when they walked in. Gohan didn't even think about it twice. Videl just stared at him with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Hey, Mom? Dad? Can Videl stay for dinner and-" Gohan was cut off.  
  
"Yes!" Chi Chi chirped happily. Gohan scratched his head. 'That was weird. She didn't even ask why. Oh well...' He thought. "So...when is Krillin & Company getting here?" He asked. "I have to have a little chat with Marron..."  
  
Videl was still staring at Goten and he just stared back until he heard Gohan mention Marron. He landed on the floor and ran up to Gohan and tugged his pants.  
  
"Noooooo! I was so excited someone was coming over I forgot about Marron!" Goten whined. Videl regained her composure.  
  
"What's wrong with Marron?" Videl asked. Everyone looked at her and Goten started complaining.  
  
"She's so annoying! She always asks if I have candy! I'm not even allowed to have much candy unless on the holidays or if Mom doesn't know I took some from Gohan and-OOPS!" Goten put his hands over his mouth quickly why Gohan put on an angry look along with Chi Chi. Goku and Videl laughed.  
  
"Goten! What did I tell you about eating a whole bunch of candy!? It puts you on a sugar rush! Last time you broke the coffee table!" Chi Chi said while madly waving a wooden spoon around. A ringing noise came from the kitchen. Chi Chi jumped up and quickly ran to the oven. Goten sighed.  
  
"Saved by the bell!" Goten laughed until he saw Gohan's angry face and became nervous. Gohan picked him up by the back collar while Goten kicked and flailed his arms wildy while screaming.  
  
"Gohan! Put me down! This isn't fair! I promise I won't steal any of your candy again! I prooooomiiiiiise! I-uh-ate it so Marron wouldn't eat it on you! Heheheh...." Gohan walked towards their bedroom. Goten's eyes widened. "NO! NO! Anything but that! Anything! I'll let you have my next Halloween's candy! ALL OF IT!!! Just-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Gohan! I'm your brother! Your cute little brother!" Goten flashed him the cutest smile he could muster. "You know you love me!"  
  
"Not after you ate my stash of food!" Gohan growled. Videl, Goku, and Chi Chi laughed.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better I got into Dad's too!" Goten yelled.  
  
Goku stopped laughing immediately.  
  
Not even a second later Goku was helping Gohan. Videl looked around and followed the yells of Goten. She heard Goten's laughing and yelling coming from behind a door. It was cracked open a little so she peeked in quietly. Right when she did she saw a bright flash and two thuds on oposite sides of the room. She stumbled backwards as she heard Gohan and Goku whispering like crazy.  
  
"Goten! Go back NOW!" Gohan whispered harshly.  
  
"Oops." She heard Goten say innocently and the golden light went away as quickly as it came. She opened the door and saw Goku and Gohan sprawled a little on the floor and Goten sat on the bed and smiled brightly up at Videl.  
  
"What in the hell just happened?" She said quietly. Gohan jumped up.  
  
"Oh, uh...we kinda knocked over a lamp while wrestling!" He said quickly. She looked around and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't see a knocked over lamp." Gohan kept stuttering. She sighed in agrivation. "Don't even bother making up another lie. It's a waste of my time and patience." With that she walked out of the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Goten asked while rubbing his nose. Goku just shrugged. Gohan sighed.  
  
"She's like this all the time." Gohan said.  
  
"That must suck." Goten said while pouting.  
  
"Goten!" Goku scolded.  
  
"Oops!" He covered his mouth. "Vegeta is rubbing off on Trunks and Trunks is rubbing off on me I guess. Sorry, Daddy..." Goten said, feeling very ashamed. Goku smiled.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. Just don't say that kind of stuff in front of your mother! She'll start yelling at me!" Both Goten and Goku started laughing. Gohan just got up.  
  
"C'mon. It's rude to leave a guest out there with Mom. Besides, I think I can feel Krillin and #18's ki coming closer." With that he just walked out of the room and out towards the livingroom.  
  
Goten and Goku just looked at each other in confusion.  
  
*_@_*  
  
Gohan walked out and saw Videl standing in the same spot as before. She turned her head and glared at him. 'Geez, she looks like Vegeta doing that! Scary.' He thought.  
  
"Hey, Videl, sorry about that-" The smell of cooked food lingered in his nose and his mouth started to water. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What did you say? Or at least what you were about to say?" Videl asked in annoyance. Gohan snapped out of his food ogling and turned to Videl.  
  
"Huh? I-I what?" Gohan asked. Videl growled. Gohan put his hands in front of him and backed away.  
  
"I can't concentrate if I'm hungry! It's genetic!" Right when he said this, Goten came running out and ran right into the wall near the kitchen and fell over. Gohan pointed. "See what I mean!?" He was trying to act serious.  
  
Videl couldn't help it.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan asked her in confusion. She kept laughing and pointed at Goten. She tried to say something but couldn't stop laughing. After about three minutes of a fit of giggles, she finally let it out.  
  
"He's so cute that it's funny!" She started laughing again. Gohan was surprised to see her cool exterior crack a bit. There was nothing wrong with it of course. 'She looks cute when she laughs...Whoa! Where did that come from? Oh well...'  
  
There was a knock at the door. Before anyone else could reach for the doorknob, Goten was already there.  
  
"Krillin! #18! .....Marron....." He said Marron's name with slight disappointment that only Gohan and Videl seemed to notice.  
  
Videl started cracking up laughing again.  
  
Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. 'She's acting funny.'  
  
*_@_*  
  
A/N: I'm just stopping it right here before my little sis decides to try and erase it again! *SIGH* She turned the power off on the computer around when they were wrestling and I was so upset! But I checked and I was like 'WHOO-HOO! It's still here!!!!' Then I was happy again, lol. Wow...two chapters in ONE day..geez, I'm on a roll. lol. Next chapter- Gohan has a small talk with Marron, Marron annoys Goten, Videl gets the word of how much the males of the Son family eat...and see's it with her own eyes...oh dear...much much more...humor that is. Not much romance yet. I want to take things slow this time. All my other fics they were makin' out withing the first five paragraphs of my ficcies! lol buh bye dudes! Shibby! lol  
  
*reads one of the reviews and thinks* You know you wanna...you know you wanna! LMAO, I have a sick mind too, but this isn't sick in my book. 


	4. Let's Have Dinner And A Spar, Shall We?

Authors Notes: Yeah, kick my lazy ass everyone! Do it! Do it! lol, j/k. Nah, just been busy with some little problems. Heh. Anyways, I'll make this short *watches everyone faint* Heh...yeah, anyways, on with the story. Oh yeah! I'm not going to able to email updates for these chapters, hopefully people check regularly. But I'm sure just about everyone who loves ff.net does, lol, like moi.  
  
Disclaimer: *acts like Cartman from South Park* I don't own DB/Z/GT GAWD- DAMMIT!!!!!! Heh.  
  
*_@_*  
  
Last Chapter Review: Videl is invited to stay over for dinner with the Son family. Gohan, Goku, and Goten got into a little quarrel over some candy. Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron are over for dinner also. Goten ran into a wall. *snickers*  
  
*_@_*  
  
Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron walked past little Goten. As the Son family and the...uh...Krillin family (what's Krillin's last name? Does he have one? Oops. Sorry!) greeted each other with excited hellos. After they exchanged them, Krillin noticed Videl standing in the back being silent. Gohan remember about Videl and pulled her in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Krillin, this is Videl. Videl, Krillin." Gohan said, throwing in a few hand gestures. Krillin plastered a huge grin on his face. One of those mischeavous ones. Videl blinked at Krillin. 'He's so short.' Was all that came to her mind.  
  
"So, you finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh, Gohan?" He said, his smile never fading away. Gohan jumped back in shock and disbelief. He let out a yelp and gave a scared glance at Videl. Krillin started laughing until he saw Videl's face. He imediately stopped.  
  
Her face had a death glare on it, directed at Krillin. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Her heel dug into the floor so hard, splinters of wood flung in different directions. Krillin gulped in fear. 'Man, she's scarier than Chi Chi!' He thought to himself.  
  
It was totally silent for a few seconds. Even Eighteen seemed uncomfortable. Videl suddenly pointed at Gohan.  
  
"Him?" It was a simple question. Her face suddenly changed and she started laughing histerically. "I wouldn't be his girlfriend even if he tried to FORCE me to!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a stuck up manner. "I hardly even LIKE him!"  
  
Everyone noticed Chi Chi snort and storm back into the kitchen with a glare on her face. Videl blinked in confusion.  
  
"What's up with her?" Videl asked, expecting no one to answer.  
  
"Oh, that's easy! She just wants you to marry Goha-UMPH!" Goten chirped and was cut off abruptly by Goku. Goku gave Gohan and Videl the Son grin and started dragging a struggling Goten along with him. He gave a nervous laugh to the two confused teenagers.  
  
"Sorry, I just have to have a little talk with Goten here...heheheh." And after Goku said that, he was gone with Goten in another part of the house. Both Gohan and Videl blinked in confusion.  
  
"That just isn't right..." Eighteen mumbled and shook her head.  
  
"Mommy! Gohan owes me some caaaaaaaandy!!!" Marron chirped all of a sudden.  
  
"Huh?" Eighteen and Gohan asked in unison. Videl just whistled and shuffled her feet on the floor as if she had nothing to do with it. She was laughing inwardly.  
  
Marron pointed at Videl. "She asked me if you were you, and I said 'yes' and since I was a good girl I would like some candy now, please!" She stuck her hand out with a slight frown on her face because Gohan was being slow. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Which reminds me...Marron, I need to have a little chat with you. Do you mind Eighteen? Krillin?" Gohan asked. Both of them shook their heads 'no', inwardly thanking Kami and Dende that he was willing to take her off of their hands for a few minutes. "Thanks." Gohan took Marron's hand and brought her to Gohan's and Goten's room. Everyone went back to talking except for Videl. She decided it would be best if she eavsdropped on Gohan's 'little chat' with Marron.  
  
Eighteen was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as she looked up to see Videl sneaking around the corner. Videl didn't notice Eighteen looking on with a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
*_@_*  
  
"See Goten? You just can't say those type of things around Gohan's friend. It might hurt her feelings! And she is a very strong fighter with a short temper, as it seems. So please don't repeat things you hear. It's not too nice." Goku finished off. 'I felt her ki rise a lot. Still not strong, but a lot for a human girl.' He thought. Goten nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again." Goten said to his father. 'More like TRY to anyway.' He thought to himself. Goku patted his youngest son on the head.  
  
"Good." He said with a smile. "Now let's go eat!" Goku said jumping up. Goten joined him.  
  
"Yeah....hmmmm...food." Goten started drooling as they left the room.  
  
*_@_*  
  
"So, anytime you see me in that 'Halloween' costume, don't tell anyone it's me or it will ruin the surprise! You don't want to lose do you?" Videl heard Gohan say to Marron through the door. She almost burst out laughing, but held her cool.  
  
"No, Gohan! I don't wanna lose! I'm a winner just like my mommy!" Marron said with a victorious fist in the air. Gohan smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
"Good." He reached inside of his draw and fiddled around with what seemed to be a secret compartment and pulled out a few pieces of candy. He handed them to Marron. "Now, remember, don't tell ANYONE! If you see me, don't even SPEAK because you will lose points, get it? I don't want my favorite little girl loosing. That wouldn't be too much fun, now would it?" Gohan asked with a laugh. Marron shook her head.  
  
"Nope, no fun at all. Now where's Goten!?" She looked under the bed quickly. Gohan looked confused. Marron just ignored him and ran out of his room, candy in hand. Marron was in such a hurry that she didn't notice she knocked Videl over. Gohan blinked.  
  
"Videl? What are you doing over in this part of the house?" He asked, thinking he knew what she was doing. Videl just crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare.  
  
"I was only looking for the bathroom. I walked by as that little girl knocked me over. What do you think I was doing? Eavsdropping?" She asked and saw the look on his face. She smirked. "Hmph. That's what I thought." Gohan gulped without noticing it. She walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"W-what are you doing, Videl?" Gohan stuttered. She walked up to him so she was only inches away. She had to look up at him and he had to look down, since the difference in height was rather large.  
  
"I want to ask you a question..." She mumbled. Gohan started getting nervous, but held his ground.  
  
"W-w-what i-is i-it?" He managed to ask. Videl suddenly jumped back a bit and put on an inoccent smile on her face.  
  
"I want you to teach me how to fly!" She said as she went back to her cold glare with crossed arms again. Gohan could picture himself falling over anime style. He let out a sigh, which kind it was, he had no idea.  
  
"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm starving and I think my mom is done cooking. C'mon, let's go." Videl opened the door with a disapointed look on her face. She didn't realize just how hungry she was until now.  
  
"Fine. Let's go eat." She walked out with Gohan right behind her. When they walked out into the dining room, all of the adults gave them smirking glances, with the exeption of Goku, who was too busy chowing down on food. Gohan didn't even notice them, because he too was digging into the food just as fast as his father and brother. Videl raised her eyebrow in a you'd-better-shut-up-before-I-kill-you glance. They stopped imeadiately. She sat down to a chair Chi Chi motioned to. She began to fill her plate, but Chi Chi grabbed it from her quickly.  
  
"Let me do that for you, sweetie!" Chi Chi said in an overly cheery tone. Videl's eyebrow twitched a few times in confusion of her quick attitude change. 'This family is so damn confusing!' She thought.  
  
"Uh, alright...thanks I guess." She said as Chi Chi gave the food filled plate. She looked down at it. 'This is way too much for me to eat! Are they crazy!? No one would be able to eat this.....much.....' That thought was promptly thrown out the window when she saw Gohan, Goku, and Goten eating. They had plates stacked so high you couldn't even tell who was behind eat bowl or plate. Videl dropped her fork. Each one of the Sayains poked their heads over the empty dishes and looked at Videl.  
  
"Something wrong, Videl?" Gohan asked. She almost laughed. Each of them had rice and fish chunks on their face. She blinked quickly and picked up her fork shaking her head 'no'. He shrugged and continued eating. She heard Krillin laugh. She looked over at him in confusion.  
  
"So, you've never seen the Son family eat before, have ya?" He added another little laugh at the end of his sentence. Videl shook her head 'no' and started eating. She glanced at Chi Chi, who was still working on her first plate. She frowned.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Videl tried getting her attention. Chi Chi looked up from her plate.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Why don't you eat like them?" She waved her hand over to the three sayains. Gohan peered his head over without anyone noticing. 'Don't tell her Mom....don't tell her....' Gohan mentally had his fingers crossed.  
  
"Oh, that's easy, it's in their blood, that's all!" Chi Chi said with a smile. "They get it from their father's side, obviously." She groaned, glancing over to Goku, who was still chowing down. "It's so hard to cook for them too, because they eat so much! It takes forever! But, if they get the food, I'll cook it." Chi Chi said, taking another bite of rice and swallowed. "I think they wouldn't eat as much if they didn't train all of the time." She glanced at them in a small glare. "But that's in their blood too."  
  
"Well, fighting is in my blood too, but I could never eat that much. I would probably explode." Videl replied, taking another bite of her food and downing some water. Krillin ears perked up.  
  
"Fighting is in your blood? Explain." Krillin said simply, while listening intently. Gohan's eyes widened. 'Oh shit....this isn't gonna be good at aaalllll....' He glanced at his mother. She still didn't know that Videl was the daughter of Satan Hercule.  
  
"Oh, my dad is Hercule. I'm sure you know who that is." She said as Chi Chi was drinking some water, which a milisecond later was spit out on EVERYONE'S food. Chi Chi and Krillin jumped up at the same time.  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?" Chi Chi and Krillin said in unison. Videl blinked.  
  
"What? What's the big deal? Please don't think I'm like my father just because he's such a fame hog. I hate it when he's like that! He's so full of himself! So please don't think I'm like that, please?" Videl seemed desperate for exceptance to be seen as a normal person for one night. Chi Chi's face softened and nodded as she sat back down.  
  
"It's alright. I wasn't thinking that anyway. I was just a little surprised because you look and seem NOTHING like him. Sorry if it seemed like something else." Chi Chi said, moved a little by her small plee for no misunderstanding. Even though that wasn't the reason why she jumped up so quickly. 'That man took my little boys' fame! We would be living in a mansion right now if it wasn't for him! Oh well....at least we did it for a good cause.' She glanced at Videl and continued eating her food. Krillin was still in shock.  
  
"I know I don't really fight anymore...but I want to see how you shape out. If it's alright with you, I would like to spar with you a little after dinner. Is that okay?" Krillin asked. Videl frowned in uncertainty.  
  
"Are you sure?" Videl asked, not wanted to hurt the little man. Krillin frowned, knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"What? You sound scared." Krillin dared to say that to Videl. Eighteen did a small evil snicker.  
  
"I'm sure she's so scared right now, Krillin." Eighteen said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, after dinner I will take up your challenge." She said evenly and continued eating her meal. "And pardon me saying this, but I'm gonna kick your ass." Videl said with a confident smirk. "Now let me finish eating my meal. I'm hungry." With that, everyone was silent as they continued eating.  
  
*_@_*  
  
Author Notes: Yeah, this chapter sucks. I'm thinking about starting a Trunks/Pan fic. Maybe I should finish this one first. If I do, it would be my first COMPLETED story, LOL. Tis sad, tis sad. Well, see you guys later! Grrrr....*still angry they took her Final Fantasy VII fic off for no reason* Good thing I have it saved. Tch.  
  
*chants* Review, review, review, review.....I'll give you a dollar! Nowadays you can make a call for up to 20 mintues for only 99 cents!!! "Wow!? Really??!!" Yep, just call 10-10-220! It's cheap! (notices she watches too much tv) Heh....my bad. 


	5. Meet The Sheila From Aussie!

Authors Notes: Okay, now I decided to work on the next chapter cause ff.net won't let me update until the 14th. I dunno if it's doing this to everyone else or not. So, once I find out when I am able to update, I will....but...I guess it's no point since once I find out, the chapters will be up. Heh. oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm...yeah...I own DB/Z/GT....yeah yeah baby...you can tell my voice is dripping with sarcasm, right? *snickers* That's what I though, sucka. heeheehee  
  
*_@_*  
  
After dinner was finsihed and Chi Chi was done with the dishes, which Videl helped her with because she felt sorry for her. After they were done, they all went outside.  
  
"Well, where do you want to spar, Krillin?" Videl asked, hands on her hips with a confident stride. Krillin smirked.  
  
"Over there will be fine." He said, waving over some trees. Videl's eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"I can't fly....yet. But I will still fight there if you want me to." Videl said.  
  
"Fine with me." Krillin rose up into the air a little ways and flew over to the woods as Videl ran, never losing eye contact with him. She looked up when he stopped. He was only about 20 feet about her.  
  
"So, when are you gonna come up to get me?" Krillin asked with a big grin on his face. Videl smirked up and ran into more bushes so she wasn't seen easily. Gohan and everyone else was sitting up on a hill not too far away, ready to watch the fight. Goten was getting figety, wanting to spar himself.  
  
"What's happening? Why aren't they fighting yet?!" Goten complained.  
  
"Shhh! Just shut up, Goten!" Gohan whispered harshly to Goten, itching to see a fight also.  
  
"Huh? Where'd she go?" Krillin asked himself quietly. Videl smirked as she saw his eyes dart back and forth, peering into the trees. 'Now......' Videl jumped from branch to branch quietly with great speed. All of a sudden she jumped up 10 feet higher than Krillin, right behind him.  
  
"I'm.....right......HEEEEEEREEEEE!!!!!!!" She screamed as she slammed him on his back with both fists locked together. He grunted as he went flying down to the ground with great speed. There would have been a whole bunch of 'ohs' and 'ahs' but there was only 'whoas'. She fell back down into the trees and landed on a branch. She jumped down and landed a few yards away from Krillin, who was lying on the ground. She waited for him to get up. She started to get agrivated when a minute passed.  
  
"GET UP!" She yelled. He started to pick himself up. After about half a minute he got up and wiped dirt off of his face.  
  
"Heh, you're pretty good. But can you dodge this!?" He tossed a small ki blast at her. Her eyes widened as it hit her. She went flying through the trees and knocked a few over. She landed on her back just outside of the forest, in everyones view on the hill. Gohan jumped up quickly.  
  
"VIDEL!!!!" Gohan almost went flying after her, but Goku stopped him. He shook his head. Gohan nodded and watched as Videl got up with little difficulty.  
  
"Argh! Krillin! Get out here you son of a bitch! That hurt!" Right after she said it he dashed out and attacked. First she started blocking the punches and kicks he threw. Then he made a small slip and she took advantage of it. They continued to throw punches for the next ten minutes.  
  
The small crowd on the hill was so engrossed with the match. They didn't notice a girl around Videl and Gohan's age walking through one of the fields, watching the fight with little interest. She saw that Krillin was getting the upperhand. The girl smirked. She slowly lifted her arms up in the air and a very strong gust of wind blew on everyone. All of the Z Fighters felt a strong ki and searched around to locate the source. They had trouble finding it. All of a sudden, the unknown ki was gone. They rested a little bit, besides Gohan. He covered his eyes with his arm from the strong wind, along with everyone else.  
  
"Ahhh! What the heck!?" Krillin yelled while Videl covered her eyes from debris flying by them. Everyone on the hill covered their eyes. Eighteen quickly grabbed Marron and Goku grabbed Goten and had his arm around Chi Chi's waist just in case. Gohan felt something. His eyes darted around quickly, but it was hard to see. He caught out of the corner of his eye a small figure with blonde hair. He frowned. As soon as the wind came it stopped. Gohan took a closer look to see the girl smirking at him. His eyes widened. 'She looks kind of like Eighteen!!! Unreal!' He was about to say something, but she vaporized and was gone. He shook his head and wondered if he had eaten too much that day and was hallusinating.  
  
Videl took the chance since Krillin was still a little shocked.  
  
"Man, the last time I saw something like that was when the androi--ARGH!!!" Krillin started, but was cut off abruptly when Videl gave him an uppercut in the gut and knocked him out. Videl brushed her hands together.  
  
"I win." Videl stated simply. Everyone walked(or flew) over to Videl and the KO'd Krillin.  
  
"Wow. I'm kinda surprised! I guess Krillin really hasn't been training that much lately." Goku stated in surprise. Eighteen sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Eighteen stated in a calm voice. Gohan glanced over at Eighteen. She caught his glance. "What are you looking at?" She sneered slightly. Gohan shook his head slightly and blinked.  
  
"Do you have any relatives besides Marron around?" Gohan asked, quickly regretting it. Eighteen frowned and gave him a cold glare.  
  
"No, I don't. None that I know of anyway." She said as she brushed her hair out of her face nervously. "Why do you ask?" She asked, staring at him.  
  
"Oh, no reason really, just curious." Gohan shrugged. Eighteen snorted in agitation. Videl looked at the small conversation in slight confusion. She dismissed it with a twitch of her shoulder. Her eyes widened. 'That strange light beam he shot at me....it hit my arm and it still hurts very badly. When I get home I will get one of my special capsules and heal myself. Hopefully it will work.'  
  
"Hey, someone should pick him up or something and take care of him or whatever you guys do when someone gets hurt." Videl stated simply. Goku nodded and picked him up to take him inside.  
  
"We'll give him a sensu bean." Goku said as he walked towards the house.  
  
"Sensu bean...?" Videl looked at Gohan with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh, it's a bean that fully restores your body. Makes you feel as good as new." Gohan answered. Videl nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You don't need one do you?" Goten asked, floating around her. Videl shook her head, refraining to touch her injured arm.  
  
"Nah, I feel fine. Nothing a good nights sleep can't take care of." Videl gave Goten a thank-you-anways smile. "Well, I've got to go now. Need to get to bed so I can get up for school tomorrow. Same for you, Gohan." She sneered a little when she said 'Gohan'. She threw her jetcopter capsule to the ground. With a puff of smoke it was there. Goten's eyes widened.  
  
"WOW!! It's like a big birdie!" Goten said with a laugh. He ran around it and jumped up to peer in the window. "It's so cool! Look at all the buttons!" He had his face pressed up against the glass.  
  
"As much as I'd like to show you my jetcopter, Goten, but I've got to go now. My dad might end up calling the police and then your family will end up all over the news." Videl laughed. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"  
  
"We wouldn't?" Goten asked confused. Videl patted him on the head as she jumped in the jetcopter.  
  
"Believe me, you would never like that. Too much is stressful. Well, nice to meet you all! Goodbye! Oh yeah, don't forget about my flying lessons, Gohan!" Gohan gulped and nodded.  
  
Everyone waved as Videl took off in her jetcopter.  
  
*_@_*  
  
After Goku gave Krillin a sensu bean, they all left for Kami's Place. Gohan couldn't help but think about that girl out in the fields. He didn't know if she was real or not. 'She looked so much like Eighteen that it was scary. Maybe I should tell Dad...nah...it's not that big of a deal. I'll just sleep on it I guess.'  
  
With that, Gohan fell asleep next to an already asleep Goten.  
  
*_@_*  
  
(EARLIER THAT SAME DAY...or about a half an hour after Videl left.)  
  
Videl had a little difficulty steering her jetcopter because of her arm. The copter swerved to the left slightly. She felt her arm go numb. She couldn't feel it anymore.  
  
"ARGH! I can't control it anymore!" Right after she started swearing every word she knew, the jetcopter shot violently to the right and started shooting down quickly. Videl screamed.  
  
"I WISH HE HAD TAUGHT ME HOW TO FLY SOOOOOONEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!" She closed her eyes. 'This is the end. I'm going to die now! What's going to happen to me?! Everyone else? Why.....haven't I crashed yet?' She opened up her eyes to find the jetcopter had somehow landed. She blinked in confusion.  
  
"What the hell?" She muttered and looked around. She saw nothing in the darkness but a few trees and bushes. She tried to start up the jetcopter, but it wouldn't turn on. The engine just sputtered.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Why the hell won't it work!?" Videl asked herself, knowing she wasn't going to answer herself.  
  
"That's 'cause it's broken." Said a young female voice. Videl's head shot up.  
  
"Who are you?" Videl asked, hoping she wasn't in for any trouble, in the predicament she was in. The girl only laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, mate, I'm not gonna hurt ya!" She giggled slightly. "I'm the one that saved you! Heh. Here..." The mysterious young girl handed her a small white bean.  
  
"What is it?" Videl asked, unsure. The girl blinked.  
  
"It's only a sensu bean. It will cure your arm...make it feel better, ya know?" She answered.  
  
"Oh yeah! Gohan told me about these. So...do I just eat it?" Videl asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"But ya chew it, don't swallow it like a pill or it won't work." She added.  
  
"Okay." Videl chewed it and she started moving her arm around. She smiled. "Hey! It worked! Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome..." She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I know this may seem like a weird question...but...do ya have someplace where I could stay for a little while?" The girl asked with a spark of hope in her eyes. Videl didn't even think for a second.  
  
"Sure! I live in a mansion, we have like, fifty rooms and most of them aren't even being used! Man, I'm not even sure I've been in all of them before. So, yes, I kind of owe you one. You saved my life....wait..." Videl's eyes widened in realazation. 'She look like that Eighteen woman! Not by much, but she has the same eyes and hair! Why didn't I notice this before!?' The girl gave her a dissapointed smile.  
  
"Man, you aren't the first one that's said that." She said with a sigh. Videl's eyes widened even more.  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Videl said above 'inside' voice. The girl looked down at her feet, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"I can just tell what you're thinkin'. I guess I'm kinda good at it. A natural talent, if one must say. Heh." She confessed. Videl gave her a strange look.  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway...how are we going to get home?" Videl asked, since her jetcopter was broken. The girl reached into her pocket as Videl jumped out of her old jetcopter.  
  
"Well, I have a jetcopter capsule in here....somwhere...." She rumagged through her pockets and in a small pouch she was carrying. "Aw, crap! What color where they again? Weren't they yellow?" She asked and Videl nodded. The girl smiled in thanks. "Ah-ha! Found one!" She held it up triumphantly in the air with a smile. She threw it down with grace and they both jumped in.  
  
"I'll let ya drive since I suck and ya know where we're goin'." The girl said with a laugh. Videl smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good thing. Hey, we don't know each others name. My name is Videl Satan. What's yours?" Videl asked. The girl seemed to fidget a little in her seat.  
  
"Well...I dunno my real name, I'm one of those orphans who didn't know much about themselves. So, I just call myself Shorty, just a little nickname the other kids used to call me. Heh. My formal name is Kid, but you can call me whatever ya like. Just as long as it isn't 'shit head' or sumethin' like that." Videl laughed a little at her statement. 'She has a slight Australian accent, I can hardly tell unless she keeps on talking.'  
  
"That's because I grew up there for a while when I was little." Kid stated simply. Videl squirmed in her seat.  
  
"Alright, now you're starting to freak me out a little here." Videl said, laughing nervously. Kid perked right up.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I keep doin' that without noticin' it! I'll try to calm it down a little. I can just tell what people are thinkin'. So don't think I'm telepathic or anything, 'cause I'm not." She said with a slight laugh. "Oh, I almost fergot!" She smacked her forehead. Videl glanced over at her in confusion.  
  
"What did you forget?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanna to enroll in school, that ain't a big deal is it, sheila?" Kid asked, eyebrows raised in question. Videl shook her head 'no' quickly.  
  
"Since I am who I am, they will let you in the morning I ask them to. I could even make us have the same classes together if you would like." Videl offered.  
  
"Whatever ya want. Doesn't matter to me." Kid leaned back with her arms crossed. "So are we almost there? I'm hungry and very tired. Haven't slept in a real bed for weeks." Kid stated simply. Videl was at an almost shock.  
  
"Weeks?" Videl ventured.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no-no-no. I mean like, uh, well, I dunno what I mean excactly. I'm kinda the traveler, obviously. How in the hell would I get from Australia to Japan, eh? Hahaha! Lots of stowaway cases, let me tell you!" She snickered. Kid's stomach growled. "I really don't mean to be a pest, but shouldn't we be landin' soon? I think I'm gonna die! Hahaha....I'm, uh, just kidding, ya know that, right sheila?" Kid asked.  
  
"What does sheila mean?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, it kinda means 'girl'. Or whatever ya want it to be. One of those damn aussie words, that hardly anyone knows." Kid answered. She saw a huge mansion with a landing pad on the roof. "Oh! Oh! Are we here? Are we here?" She asked with an excited look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, this is my house. You've heard of Hercule, right?" Videl asked, hoping that Kid wouldn't freak out like most people did when she told them that Hercule was her father.  
  
"Ah, don't worry 'bout it!" Kid lightly punched Videl on the shoulder when they landed. "I've dealt with people like him before, no worries mate!" Kid jumped out of the jetcopter. Videl just blinked as her mouth moved up and down, with no words coming out. 'How does she do that!?' Videl jumped out of the jetcopter and Kid recapsuled it. They both walked down a few flight of stairs. Videl now realized why her nickname was Shorty. 'She's only about 5' 1"! Even if that much. Oh well, I really shouldn't be talking. I'm only a couple of inches taller than her.'  
  
"Ah, yes, it sucks bein' a little Shorty, but your enemies underestimate ya! That's the best part!" Kid said in triumph. Videl almost fell over anime style. This girl is going to wear me down.  
  
"How old are you? Just so I know what to tell the school tomorrow." Videl asked.  
  
"I just turned sixteen. So I guess I would be in your grade. How old are you supposed ta be?" Kid asked as they walked down another flight of stairs.  
  
"I'm almost seventeen, but I would be in your grade. Just because my birthday is in the late summer. I'm just older than everyone else." Videl replied. Kid gave a simple 'oh'. They walked through the last door and it led to the inside. It was huge. Videl started explaining about things as they walked down the halls. Destination, kitchen.  
  
*_@_*  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I thought my story was getting boring fast, so I decided to add something totally spontanious. LOL, well, this IS a V/G ficcie, so no worries, mates. LOL, too in depth with that Kid character I made up! lol, I'm gonna eventually draw a picture of her, I'll put the link up on my bio page once everything goes well....like when my scanner starts working again. Heh. Well, this is a LOOOONG chapter. Longer than my other ones. Well, got to go to bed, mates. I'm tired! And hungry.....foooooood.....sleeeeeep.....12:40 in the morning......urgh.  
  
pink-lemonade-86 ~~~~ only doll she had was a G.I. Joe *snickers*  
  
Push the review button, I command you, foo'! *acts all Mr. T-ish or Barret, whichever* 


End file.
